


ever thought of calling when you've had a few?

by kitanthony



Category: Perception (TV)
Genre: Drunk kiss, M/M, awkwardness ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitanthony/pseuds/kitanthony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "you drunk kissed me last night and you don’t remember and I don’t know how to act around you now".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

It had been weeks since the Oscydine case, and Donnie had been making a habit of showing up at Daniel’s house not only for every Chicago Bulls game, but for just about any excuse he could think of to visit. Not that Daniel could complain much, considering he was expecting them now and always made time for Donnie when he could. They had become a lot closer over the weeks, much to Kate’s and sometimes Daniel’s confusion, and were at a surprising amount of ease with each other considering the rocky start to their relationship.

One such visit became a changing point in their lives when Donnie decided to chug all the beers he’d brought for the game within a few hours of being there. Though he had been tipsy the night he’d crashed at Daniel’s place during the Oscydine case, he had never been truly drunk before this particular evening.

“Donnie,” Daniel said. “Is something bothering you?”

“No. Why?”

“You don’t usually drink this much, even during games, unless you’re upset.”

“Are you worried about me, Dr. Pierce?” Donnie asked, working through the last can.

“Would it surprise you that much if I said I was?” Daniel countered.

Donnie shook his head. “I’m fine. Everything’s going pretty well in my life right now.” He smiled his real, happy smile at Daniel.

“Alright, if you say so.” Daniel eyed the empty beer cans on his coffee table. “Look, you’re not a child, so I’m not going to tell you how much alcohol you can consume, but I’m going to have to insist you stay here for the night after the amount you’ve had to drink.”

“So I’ll crash on your couch again. You don’t mind? Won’t make a sound.”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Of course not, you should know that by now. And although you will make a sound when you start snoring, I won’t mind that either.”

“Do you like me?” Donnie asked out of the blue.

“What?” Daniel frowned. “…Yes, I like you. I let you in my house, don’t I?”

“I like you,” Donnie said.

“I figured you did when you kept coming around and hanging out with me.”

“You’re really smart, you know that?”

“I’ve been told so once or twice before.” Daniel raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Can I get you anything? Some food to go with the ocean your drinking?”

Donnie tossed the now-empty can so it skidded across the table to join the others. “Nah. I’m probably gonna be out soon.”

“I’m not surprised.” Daniel stood up.

“Where are you going?” Donnie asked pitifully.

“Down, boy. I’ll be right back.” Daniel headed upstairs and came down a few minutes later with a pillow and a blanket. He tossed them in Donnie’s lap.

Donnie stared at them for a moment then looked back up. “Thanks, Daniel. That’s really nice of you.”

“It’s nothing, I just got them from the upstairs closet.”

“Still.”

Daniel glanced at Donnie awkwardly before saying, “Well I’ll leave you now.”

“W-wait!” Donnie stood up in a hurry, dropping the pillow and blanket to the floor, and started swaying on his feet.

Daniel reached out hesitantly like he was considering helping him, but Donnie leaned a hand on the arm of the couch to steady himself. “Don’t hurt yourself. What is it?”

“I just wanted to say thanks.” Donnie tried to stand up but pitched forward, grabbing onto Daniel’s arm to hold himself up. “Sorry.”

“You really shouldn’t stand.” Daniel put a hand lightly on Donnie’s side. “Here, sit down again.” He helped lower him back down onto the couch. “There, better?”

“Yeah I’m good.”

“Good.” Daniel dropped his hand and made to stand up.

“Daniel—” Donnie’s grip tightened on his arm.

Daniel looked at him expectantly. “Is there more you have to say? Because you’re not being the most coherent, and whatever you’re thinking right now is probably not going to be nearly as important as you currently believe.”

“All I was gonna say was goodnight.”

Daniel let out a sigh. “Goodnight, Donnie.”

Donnie smiled. “You’re great.” He pulled Daniel down by his arm and gave him a clumsy kiss that only half made it to Daniel’s mouth. Then he let go and slumped against the back of the couch. “Night, Daniel,” he said, on the brink of passing out already.

Daniel just stood there, frozen. “D-did you…D-Donnie?” He had to blink slowly at him before recognizing the slow rise and fall of Donnie’s chest as he took deep breaths in his sleep. Daniel let out a long, shaky breath, and left Donnie where he was, making his way back upstairs for the night.


	2. chapter two

The next day, Daniel came downstairs to find Donnie sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee and chatting quietly with Max.

“Morning, doc,” Max greeted.

Donnie turned and grinned. “Daniel. Thanks for letting me crash on your couch. Again.”

“Sure thing,” Daniel said warily. “I’m surprised you’re up so early, considering.”

“Yeah, I jolted awake a few hours ago when I swung my arm in my sleep and hit my hand on the table.” Donnie let out a laugh. “I knew I needed coffee but I couldn’t move, I mean I barely knew where I was, so I just laid there for a while with a massive headache until Max came downstairs.”

Daniel glanced at Donnie’s hand out of concern but shook it off and proceeded to make himself some tea. “So…you didn’t remember at first how you got here?”

“Nah.” Donnie squinted in concentration. “I remember coming over and drinking. And you telling me to stay the night. And then you got up and went somewhere. And then I woke up.”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Figures.”

Donnie looked at Daniel curiously. “Why? What did I miss?”

There was a prolonged moment of silence before Daniel answered, “We lost the game.”

“God dammit.” Donnie shook his head. “I’m glad I forgot that.”

Daniel scoffed a laugh. “Yeah.”

“Did I yell about it or something?” Donnie asked. “Because I can get kinda upset when we lose a game, and I was drunk which just amplifies whatever I’m feeling.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“But I did do something embarrassing,” Donnie guessed. “I almost always do.”

“You weren’t that bad,” Daniel said flippantly.

“Come on, Daniel, you can tell me. I’m an adult, I can handle it. Was it something I said?”

“It’s nothing, Donnie. Like you said, you were drunk. I didn’t take anything you said or did seriously and you can’t remember it so why not just move past it.”

Donnie huffed and stared down into his coffee.

Max cleared his throat. “Doc, I made you some breakfast. I’ll be in my room if you need anything.” He headed out of the room as quickly as he could while still walking.

“Thank you, Lewicki.” Daniel sat down at the table with his tea and put on his glasses so he could read the paper waiting with his breakfast. He picked at the fruit and stared at the newspaper without really reading anything in it.

“Did I hurt you?” Donnie asked quietly after a while.

“Of course not.”

“I don’t mean like if I hit you, Daniel, I couldn’t do that no matter how drunk. I mean, did I say something that hurt you?”

Daniel sighed. “No.”

Donnie turned around in his seat and asked, “Then what happened?”

“It’s really not a big deal, Donnie.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me! I don’t want whatever it is to come between us.” Donnie gestured helplessly. “I just want to fix it. Before I ruin the first good thing that’s happened to me since I moved here.”

Daniel lowered his head. “It’s not…something that will ruin our friendship. I promise.”

“Okay.” Donnie took a breath. “If you want me to, I’ll drop it. But I wish there was something I could do to help you feel like you can tell me. I mean you could tell me anything, but especially something I’ve done that made you uncomfortable. And I hope you’ll trust me with it eventually.” He finished his coffee and stood, heading over to the sink and washing it out.

“Donnie,” Daniel started. “I do trust you. It’s just that what happened was… Well, I don’t think you meant me to know anything about it. So I guess part of me wanted to try to give you the space you might need by acting like I still didn’t know.”

“Didn’t know what?” Donnie asked, drying off his hands and leaning them on the counter.

“About…” Daniel glanced at him and looked down again. “About your feelings for me.”

“Oh.” Donnie pursed his lips. “Oh I, uh, told you about that?”

Daniel mumbled, “Not so much told, as…”

“Shit,” Donnie exclaimed, looking scared. “I didn’t. Did I…?”

“A-a little bit, yeah.”

“Oh god, Daniel. I’m so sorry.” Donnie shook his head. “I cannot apologize enough. I never meant that to happen.”

“See I didn’t think so. That’s why I didn’t… That’s why I wanted to just move on.”

“I wasn’t supposed to get drunk, I just got nervous about telling you, but the longer I waited the more scared I got so the more I drank.”

“Hold on,” Daniel cut in, lifting a hand to stop him. “You meant to tell me? You were intending to tell me?”

“Not that way, but yeah.” Donnie fidgeted. “I had been trying to work up the courage to do it for a while. I was just looking for the right time. And I certainly wasn’t planning on kissing you.”

“Would you keep it down!” Daniel hissed. “I don’t need Lewicki hearing about this.”

“I’m sorry, Daniel.” Donnie took a deep breath. “For everything. I’ll, uh. I’ll go now.” He headed for the door, grabbing his coat from the back of the couch and slinging it over his arm.

“Donnie,” Daniel called after him.

Donnie stopped behind the couch. “Yeah?”

“Unless you’re set on leaving, which is fine, you don’t have to go. We could talk.”

“Okay…” Donnie returned to the kitchen and stood by the table. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I don’t know,” Daniel admitted. “I guess… We could start with yesterday.”

“It was a disaster,” Donnie said.

“Right, sure, but what if it hadn’t been?” Daniel asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, if you had been sober last night…” Daniel paused. “Wh-what would you have done? Or said?”

Donnie dropped his coat over the back of the chair next to Daniel’s and sat down, clasping his hands together and resting them on the table. “I didn’t exactly have a script thought out or anything, but I suppose I would’ve started with…” He took a breath and sat up straighter. “Daniel, can we talk?”

“Which would’ve sent my paranoid brain into a downward spiral,” Daniel answered. “I’m starting to think it was better that this didn’t go according to plan.”

“Look, maybe this isn’t such a good idea…”

“No, Donnie, wait.” Daniel sighed. “I’m sorry, that was inconsiderate. Keep going.”

“If you really want me to.” Donnie thought for a moment. “Okay. So say we’re talking. I mean we’re friends, we do that sometimes. Then the conversation dies down a little, and I take the chance to ask if you have any interest in relationships.” He cleared his throat and asked, “Do you, uh, have any interest in relationships?”

“Sometimes, I mean most people do. I can’t say it’s worked out very well for me in the past, but there’s still a…a part of me that hopes I’m capable of having a relationship.”

Donnie frowned, confused. “Well why wouldn’t you be?”

Daniel gave him a deadpan look. “Are you kidding me? How long have you known me?”

“A while now, and I still don’t see your point.”

“Of course you wouldn’t.”

Donnie’s shoulders slumped.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” Daniel took his glasses off and rubbed his face. “I just…” He trailed off.

“You know,” Donnie said softly, “even if I wasn’t interested in you, I still wouldn’t know what you meant. I know you’re capable of having a relationship. It’s easy to see just by looking at the friends you have.”

“Donnie, I’m a complete… I-I don’t know how it would work, given my diagnosis. There, I said it.” Daniel looked away. “I’m just not sure I’m stable enough for a relationship, and I don’t know if I ever will be.”

“I’m not convinced you aren’t stable enough,” Donnie said. “I mean you know best, but from what I’ve seen, there’s no reason you couldn’t have a relationship if you wanted one.”

“Right, from what you’ve seen. Because you haven’t been in a relationship with me. Every person who has been, I’ve either driven off or made up.”

“That doesn’t mean that’s your fault.”

“What else could it have been?”

“A whole lot of other things!” Donnie said defensively. “I don’t know, I wasn’t there. But you know what I do know is that relationships never end because of one person. There’s always blame to share. Even in something that seems as cut and dry as the end of my marriage to Kate. There’s always more than one side to a story, and there’s always more than one thing that ends a relationship.”

“I guess.” Daniel smiled ruefully. “Don’t suppose this is how you were expecting it to go.”

“Not really.” Donnie crossed his arms. “I was hoping what would happen is, I would tell you how much I like you, and then you would be totally taken by my amazing charms, and we’d go out on a date.”

“Well sorry I ruined that,” Daniel said jokingly.

“You didn’t.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow. “Sometimes I don’t think we’re having the same conversation.”

“I’m serious, Daniel. Of course I had an idea of how I wanted it to go, but I can’t know how you’ll react or what you’ll say and do. That’s not how people work, especially not us. The only sure thing I wanted was to be able to bring it up and try to start a conversation with you. And then, y’know, I would just wing it from there. So technically, this has all gone much more according to plan thanks to you, because if it was left up to me, I would’ve just left and moped at my apartment for the next week or two. So thanks for not letting that be the end of it.”

Daniel let out a little laugh at that. “I just didn’t want you to leave looking like a kicked puppy being sent out into the rain.”

Donnie grinned. “Aw, you care about me.”

“Oh please.” Daniel held a straight face for a moment then let it soften and continued, “Of course I care about you. You’re my friend.”

“And I’m really glad about that.”

“But?”

“No ‘but’s.” Donnie shrugged. “I mean am I interested in dating? Hell yeah. But if you’re not, that’s not going to make me want to end our friendship. I’m not that kind of asshole. I like you. A lot. And that means I value what we have more than I want to pursue the matter further if you’re not interested. Which it’s seeming less and less likely you are the more we talk. So if you want, I’ll back off. I’ll never bring it up again if you don’t want me to. Hell, I’ll give you a week of not having to deal with me at all if that’s what you want.”

“That’s not what I want.” Daniel shook his head. “I guess I’m just still confused, I don’t understand how this happened. One minute we were enemies, and then we somehow became friends, and now…” He gestured between them. “I don’t get it.”

“The neuroscientist doesn’t get why I’m infatuated with him. Incredible.”

“Infatuated?” Daniel repeated, looking half embarrassed and half disappointed. “Really?”

Donnie waved it off. “It’s just the word that came to mind.” Then he perked up. “That actually gives me an idea.”

“Oh no,” Daniel moaned sarcastically. “A lawyer with an idea.”

“Look we’re not getting very far the way we’re going about this. We keep getting side-tracked and wrapped up in our own difficulties express ourselves without sarcasm and banter. So I want to try something different, okay? I want you ask me anything whatever questions you have, and I’ll answer with the first thing that comes to my head. No filter, just the honest-to-God truth of how my brain works. Maybe it’ll give you a better insight about how we ended up where we are right now, and maybe it’ll make you a little more comfortable with the situation at hand.” Donnie raised his hands a bit in a diplomatic way. “Does that sound alright with you?”

“I suppose it couldn’t be any worse that whatever we were doing before,” Daniel snarked. “It’ll keep us on topic, at least.” He nodded. “Sure. Why not.”

Donnie grinned and clapped his hands together. “Great. Ready when you are.”

Daniel thought for a moment before asking, “Why did you pick last night?”

“Because it’s a Bulls game, and that’s our team. It seemed like a good opportunity plus sorta meaningful to us because that’s part of how our friendship got started.”

“Cute, Donnie. Why do you keep insisting I’m stable enough for a relationship?”

“Because relationships are a lot like friendships, and I think if you can have healthy friendships like you do then you’re capable of having a relationship.”

Daniel blinked at him. “That’s…surprisingly insightful.”

“Gee, thanks, Daniel.”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “I mean for being the first thing that came to mind.”

Donnie just grinned. “I know.”

“Of course you do. You’re terrible.”

“Is that all the questions you have for me?”

“No, I’m just. I’m not sure how you’ll feel about answering some of these.”

Donnie shrugged. “I’m the one who suggested the idea. Friendship, dating, either way I want you to feel more like you can ask me about anything. I’m surprisingly open for a lawyer, and I promise I’ll let you know if there’s a something I don’t want to talk about.”

Daniel gave a little smile. “Alright, you asked for it. How…how on earth did you end up wanting a relationship with me?”

“Are you asking me why I like you so much? Because that’s easy. I could list off a hundred things I like about you off the top of my head, but I don’t want to overwhelm you.” Donnie gave a nonchalant gesture. “There isn’t any one thing that changed it for me, I just sort of gradually realized just how much I like you. Our friendship is one of the best things to happen to me. Add to that how attractive you are and my tendency to like people because I get close to them rather than what gender they are, it wasn’t really that surprising to me when I realized I wanted to go out with you.”

Daniel took a moment to take in all the information. “I see.” He smiled sweetly. “A-and it means a lot to me too. Our friendship, I mean.”

“Good, I’m glad.” Donnie smiled back. “How are you feeling about all this so far? You good?”

“I’m fine, yeah. It’s a lot to take in, but I think you’re right, it’s giving me a better understanding of everything. And you.”

“Perfect, just what I was hoping for.”

“Do…you have any questions for me?”

“I don’t think the question on my mind is appropriate to ask right now,” Donnie said despondently. “Or for another day, at least. Probably more like a week. How about I ask you in a month?”

Daniel chuckled awkwardly. “I don’t know that a month will be necessary. I’ll just need some time to think everything over.” He thought before adding, “It isn’t anything personal against you, though. In case that’s what you’re thinking. It’s not like I’m sitting here going, ‘Oh man I would love to if only he didn’t snore and like Chicago White Sox’ or anything like that.”

“Whew, thank god,” Donnie joked. “Because if you made me choose between the White Sox and you, well, it was nice knowing you, Daniel.”

Daniel let out a more genuine laugh. “Right. I should’ve known.”

Donnie just smiled at him for a minute before suggesting, “Let’s pick this up again another day. Take all the time you need. Gimme a call when you want to talk more, okay?”

Daniel nodded. “Alright.”

Donnie stood and grabbed his coat. “I’ll see you later. Dr. Pierce.” He flashed him a grin before heading on his way.


	3. chapter three

The next morning was a Monday, and Donnie was getting a cup of coffee at the station when Kate approached him.

“Hey Donnie,” Kate greeted.

“Kate,” Donnie said cheerily. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Kate gave him a weird look. “I’m tired and can’t afford Starbucks. What’s put you in such a good mood?”

Donnie shrugged and poured some coffee in the cup Kate grabbed. “Nothing.”

“No, really, there’s something going on with you.” Then Kate’s eyes widened a little. “You’re seeing someone.”

Donnie laughed. “What? No I’m not.”

“Don’t lie to me, Donnie, I know you.”

“I’m not lying!” Donnie gave her his most earnest look. “I’m not seeing anyone.”

Kate gave him a dubious look. “Alright, I believe you. For now. But you’re into someone, I can tell.”

“Think what you want, Kate. I’m going back to work.”

“That’s alright, I’ve got a new case to work anyway.” Kate started walking away.

Donnie looked over at her. “With Daniel?”

Kate stopped and looked at him incredulously. “Does it matter?”

“No.” Donnie shrugged again. “I was just asking.”

“Is there going to be a problem if I call him in?” Kate accused. “Because I thought you guys were cool now. Like weird cool.”

“No, no, it’s nothing like that. Seriously, Kate, I was just wondering.”

Kate eyed him before shaking her head. “You know even though we were married, I still don’t get you sometimes.”

Donnie let out a sigh of relief and headed back to his office.

-

Later that day, Donnie approached Kate’s desk. “How’s it going?”

Kate glanced up at him from her file. “Frustrating, but I’ll muddle through.”

“I’m sure you will. I’m heading to the sandwich shop down the street for some lunch. Do you want me to bring you back anything?”

“Sure, get me a meatball sub.”

Donnie nodded. “Alright, I’ll be right back.”

-

Donnie returned about fifteen minutes later with the sandwiches and dropped one on Kate’s desk. “Lunch has arrived.”

“Great, thanks. I’m starving.” Kate grabbed it and pulled the wrapping apart.

“You’re welcome.” Donnie started to walk away.

“What, you’re not having lunch with me?” Kate asked.

Donnie blinked. “I will if you want me to.”

“Yeah, pull up a chair.” Kate took a bite and smiled, satisfied.

“Okay.” Donnie grabbed a chair from nearby and sat down at the corner of her desk with his own sandwich.

Kate swallowed and asked, “So what have you been working on? Any interesting cases of your own?”

Donnie shook his head a bit. “Not really, it’s been pretty boring. Just random paperwork here and there, the usual grindstone stuff.”

“Fun. What about in your spare time?”

“Nothing really interesting there either.”

“Really?” Kate raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Donnie looked at her for a moment before getting it. “I knew it. I knew there was a reason you wanted me to stay for lunch.”

“Oh come on, can you really blame me?” Kate asked defensively. “You transferred yourself here from D.C. to see me, you tried to get back together with me, and that didn’t work. I was afraid you were gonna get hung up on what could’ve been, but now you’re clearly interested in someone else.” She gave him a little smile. “I’m proud of you. You’ve come a long way.”

“Yeah, well, this transfer’s been good for me.” Donnie smiled back. “Thanks, Kate.”

Kate nodded and asked, “So? Are you gonna tell me anything about it?”

Donnie shrugged. “Not much to tell.”

Kate’s phone went off and she held up a finger. “Just a second.” She answered it and talked to the person on the line briefly before hanging up. Then she sent a quick text before dropping her phone on her desk again. “Sorry about that. What were you saying? There has to be something if you’re interested in her. How did you meet?”

“Uh, through a mutual friend? It’s kind of complicated and probably boring.” Donnie tried to change the subject by asking, “Everything okay? Do you need to go?”

“Not for another ten minutes or so,” Kate said before returning to the original topic. “Come on, you gotta give me something.”

“Like what?”

“Like a name?”

Donnie stumbled a little, “I-I don’t see that it’s any of your business.”

Kate blinked at him. “Really. Is that how you feel.”

“Yeah,” Donnie said unsurely. He tried to gain confidence to sound more convincing. “I mean you’ve always been against me butting into your personal life since I got here, so I think it should go both ways.”

“Donnie, I was like that because you just showed up out of the blue and tried to shove your way back into my life. Once I realized you had changed and things between us were finally over, I had no problem being friends with you. So I was asking about it as your friend, but if you don’t want to tell me, I’m not gonna make you.”

“I know,” Donnie said, fidgeting a little. “I’m sorry I got defensive about it. It’s just…things are different. With this person.”

“Different how?” Kate asked. Then she added, “If you don’t mind me asking.”

Donnie shrugged. “I don’t know. It just feels different. Even from when we were together.”

“Wow,” Kate said, looking baffled. “Sounds serious. Have you been on a date yet?”

“No, and I’m not even sure it’s going to happen at all, so keep it to yourself.”

Kate nodded. “Alright.” She glanced at her phone then up at the elevator. “Ah, finally.”

Donnie followed her gaze and saw Daniel stepping out of the elevator. “What’s he doing here?”

“I asked him to come.” Kate stood up and started gathering her things.” I need him to help me interview a witness. She said she couldn’t remember anything, and she seemed to be telling the truth, but the lab just called, found her blood at the crime scene. No prints or any other signs she was there, just a bit of blood near the body. I think she might be having memory loss caused by trauma from whatever happened.”

Donnie nodded as he followed along, then turned to Daniel as he approached them. “Hey.”

“Hello,” Daniel responded.

Kate paused and looked between them. “Is everything okay?”

“‘Course,” Donnie said. “I was just saying hi. I’m allowed to do that, aren’t I?”

“Yeah,” Kate said. “But this feels weird. Even for you two. You’re not fighting again, are you?”

Daniel huffed. “I don’t know if ‘fighting’ is the right word for what went on between us when Donnie first moved out here but no. We’re fine.”

“Good.” Kate tossed the part of her sandwich she hadn’t finished along with the wrappings. “See you latter, Don.”

“Have fun,” Donnie called after the two as they left.


	4. chapter four

Late that evening, Donnie was in his office reading through some papers that needed his signature. There was a knock on his door and he absentmindedly announced, “Come in!”

Daniel opened the door and looked in. “Are you busy?”

Donnie looked up quickly and tossed the papers down on his desk. “Not at all. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to talk to you.” Daniel eyed the chair on his side of Donnie’s desk critically.

“Let’s move to the couch,” Donnie suggested and stood up, heading over to the little sitting area by the door. He took one corner while Daniel hesitantly sat in the other.

There was a long moment of silence.

“Are you sure you want to talk about this right now?” Donnie asked. “It’s only been a day. We can wait.”

“No, no,” Daniel said quickly. “I’m fine.” He pursed his lips. “Could we do that thing again? With the questions and answers?”

Donnie nodded. “Yeah, sure. Go ahead.”

“A-actually, I meant the other way around.” Daniel fidgeted. “Where you would be asking the questions and I would be answering them.”

“Uh,” Donnie hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Daniel said immediately. Then he added jokingly, “See? It’s not that hard. I got the first one already.”

Donnie chuckled. “Alright.” He thought about it for a minute. “How do you feel?”

“Nervous. But I want to do this. Talking, I mean.”

“Okay, and how do you feel about the idea of dating in general?”

“Again, nervous. And worried. And to be frank, a little scared. But I want to give it a shot again, one of the reasons being that I want to prove to myself that I can.”

Donnie nodded again. “And do you think I’d be someone you’d be willing to give it a shot with?”

“Yes.” Daniel looked to Donnie. “I-I mean I can’t guarantee it would go well, and there are bound to be tons of issues we’ll have to work through, but if you’re up to it, then so am I.”

Donnie smiled fondly at him. “I am. Absolutely.”

Daniel couldn’t help but smile back. “Then I’m ready for that question you wanted to ask me yesterday.”

“Oh, right.” Donnie cleared his throat and looked at Daniel earnestly. “Do you like dogs?”

Daniel let out a surprised and incredulous laugh. “Are you kidding me.”

“Sorry.”

“Be serious.”

“Do you wanna go out with me?”

“I’d love to.”

They made plans for a date that weekend. Just a simple, casual dinner at Daniel’s house. The first of many to come.


End file.
